Rogue
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: A&O zombie apocalypse. Humphrey was genetically created by a group of scientists as a cure for the world. He approached a group of survivors that he recognized before he got bitten and turned into one of 'them.' Kate and her group protect him from other survivors at a refugee state, telling them that he's different. Humphrey is a rogue one. His goal is to regain Wolfmanity.
1. Gone Rogue

Humphrey, the gray wolf with blue eyes stood on the cat-way of the stairs outside of the school, staring at the mountains of Jasper. His face was written all over by sadness.

Two weeks ago, Kate and Garth started dating when he just stood there and saw them kiss for the first time right before he was about to confessed his feelings. He let out a sighed since he know it was too late.

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey perked his ears before turning around. Speaking of Kate, she's standing right there in front of him. "Why aren't you in class" she asked curiously.

"I don't know...well maybe. I just want to take a break and feel the fresh air and breath in with it" he replied to her. Kate smiled and decided to joined him. Humphrey knew her since kindergarten. He always liked her from now on. Always. He doubt that she has feelings for him. "Aren't you in class as well" Humphrey asked her the same question.

"This is my off period. I was about to go to Garth's class to see him running, but I spotted you first. I know it's been a long time since we talked, so that's why I came here."

"Well you should go see him before he thinks you are cheating on him." Kate blushed a little before nodding her head and walked away. Humphrey let out a sighed as he looked at the view. Even if she's happy with Garth, Humphrey's gonna take his time to make everything happy for her.

He then heard a bang and he looked at the front gates of the school to see six people, two male and four females trying to get it. The security guards began walking towards them before stopping

"Excuse me, but what are you guys doing here" asked the female guard. "And quit doing that."

The male security smirked before walking towards them. "Now now Jasmine. I'll take care of them."

They didn't even notice that they had injuries all over their back. The security grabbed the male and brought him towards the gate as he puked out some blood.

"Woah, hey Jeremy. We shouldn't use violence" she said worriedly. Then, something unexpected happened. Something happened that Humphrey had never seen before. The male grabbed his forearm and chopped his wrist with blood squirting on his face madly and in the air. Jeremy screamed in pain as he felled on his back and began rolling around the concrete floor.

Humphrey's body froze. He kept staring at the event that is happening at the school gate as he watched the male guard stopped rolling on the floor and laid there with his mouth open.

The other securities began checking on him and found no pulse at all. "He's...He's dead."

"No way, that was just a bite" said Jasmine. They waited for a minute to see anything happened until his hand twitched. "He's alive. Are you okay Jeremy" she asked worriedly. He opened his eyes and his pupils and his iris was completely gone. His eyes were dead plain white with bloodshot all over it.

"Oh thank goodnes-" Jeremy groaned and grabbed her by the shirt as he aimed at her neck with his jaws before chopping on it as she let out a death cry. Right after when that happen, a loud bang echos the city like someone big is walking on the sidewalk or something. The sound kept coming closer and around the corner revealed a body builder with white plain bloodshot eyes and a bite mark on his shoulder.

He looked towards the gate, and the security guards began to pulled out their taser guns and aimed at the body builder, not even cared about Jeremy chopping the heck out of Jasmine's neck and collar bone. The body builder began running towards the gate slowly as the ground was suffering from the steps that he took.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! SHOOT HIM" yelled one of them. They were so scared the that missed him. "HURRY!"

But it was too late. He was coming at the gate closer and closer and the guards began running towards the school. "EVACUATE EVERYONE RIGHT NOW. HURRY" one of them shouted at her radio. The body builder was coming closer and closer until he busted the gate open like it's nothing. He stood on the main path as more of them with white eyes entered the school grounds.

Humphrey wasted no time before running towards the field to warn Kate and Garth. He heard a loud roar and began running faster.

* * *

"Hey baby" Garth greeted Kate, giving her a kiss. Kate smiled before breaking the bond and looked at his eyes.

"KAAATE!"

Both Kate and Garth looked at Humphrey who slid into a stopped right in front of them panting. "What's wrong Humphrey" Kate asked. "Something terrible happened. People are attacking other people, just by biting them."

"There's no way Humphrey" said Garth. "YES THERE IS. We need to find ourselves a weapon or Kate you can call your dad since that one is a better idea."

Kate's dad, Winston is a police officer. "Okay" she said nervously as she pulled out her phone out and began typing the police's phone number in. Every police officers have to get orders from the people who received the emergency calls, and so does the firemen and paramedics.

She waited and waited until she heard something that she had never heard before.

"T-The line is busy? B-But there's no way." Then they heard the principal began talking on the speaker.

"Attention all students and teachers. Violence has been broke out on campus. Students and Teachers need to evacuate right now. I repeat, violence has been broke out on campus. Students and Teachers need to eva-"

"It's happening" said Humphrey as every students and teachers froze.

"HELP! SAVE ME. NO PLEASE DON'T. AH-AHHH-AHH." After that line. they heard multiple low growls. "NO NO PLEASE AH ARGHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stay silent with their eyes wide open. Soon enough, everyone began to panic. Humphrey, Kate and Garth were caught in the crowd as some of them punched other people or shove them out of the way. Kate and Humphrey both felled down onto the ground. Then, someone jumped on top of Kate and she reacts immediately as she tried to fight back.

It was a wolf with a bitten shoulder. She noticed that he had a large opening on his chest, showing the ribs and the right lung. "Humphrey help me with this guy" she said until she got a sight of him knocked out.

She then called Garth for help. "Garth help."

"I-I can't" he said trying to move with in the crowd. Humphrey put both of his hands on the ground for support as he shook his head with his blurry vision. He then saw someone on top of a tan wolf and knew who it is and what's going on.

"HELP" Kate screamed as the wolf was inches away from biting Kate on the shoulder. He stood up, grabbed the wolf underneath its chin and pulled Kate away.

"Thanks Humphrey" she said smiling as Garth helped her up. "I got him" said Humphrey locking him in place. Garth and Kate watched the wolf's eyes move around. One is looking to the left and the other one is looking to the right, locking on Humphrey before looking down at his hand. "Ugh, why is he so damn strong" he said struggling. Think of it as someone that is stronger than you, even if you are built.

The wolf opened his jaws and bit down on the side of his hand where his thumb was located. Humphrey yelped as he let go of him. Kate gasped as Garth try to help him out by getting him off of him. Kate tried slapping him, but he didn't react anything. "What is wrong with him" she asked.

"He's dead" Humphrey groaned. "What" Kate asked in shocked. "He's dead, but he's still moving!"

The wolf looked at Kate and bit harder on Humphrey's hand. "AHHHHHHRG!" Humphrey can feel the bone began to break as the teeth began to pierce through the muscles. This is the most painful thing that ever happened to him.

"Humphrey" Kate whimpered as she desperately tried to help him out. Garth took a back step as he looked at Humphrey in shocked and afraid that he is going to be in the same situation as him.

"Babe do something" said Kate. Garth looked at Kate and she had tears underneath her eyes. He looked at Humphrey who was screaming in pain. "BABE DO SOMETHING PLEASE!"

"Ah. RAAAAAAAA~" Garth screamed and sent a first punched at the wolf's head, cracking his spine with his head hanging out on the side. He let go of Humphrey before falling down onto the floor. Humphrey felled onto the ground and began to hold his hand, whimpering in pain. "Humphrey..."

Kate watched his arm shaking from the pain. "Let me see" she said moving it out of the way before gasped to see at the sight of the injury. The bite was deeper, deeper enough to reach at the bones. "Kate."

Kate looked up to see Garth opening a door. "This way" he said. Kate nodded her head before helping Humphrey up and began walking towards the room. Garth closed the door immediately and blocked the door with a desk and a couple of chairs. It was just a simple room with one window that leads to the parking lot.

"How bad is it" Garth asked. "It's bad" Kate replied to him until they heard a scream from the parking lot. They saw a girl struggling to fight back as the murderer or whatever they are tried to bite her. "No please. Don't bite me" she said in fear until he bit her throat with blood squirting all over the place. Kate covered her mouth at the sight of her death. Humphrey began to groaned in pain before coughing up blood.

Kate looked at him and noticed that his pupils and his blue iris start to disappear. Garth looked around at the parking lot. Wolves were eating their own classmate. Blood is everywhere along with organs, and people eating every limbs of their victims.

"What the fuck is going on" Garth asked. "It's..."

Garth looked at Humphrey who was breathing very hard. "It's just like in the movies and games. Zombies are real."

The couple widened their eyes. "There's no stopping when you get bit. Everything that happened in movies and games will come true. Garth."

"Yeah." Humphrey pointed at the window. "If you break the glass and grab the shards, you should stab my head with it."

Garth widened his eyes and so did Kate. "What are you talking about-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM" Humphrey yelled attracting other zombies at the door as they start banging on it. He raised his head up before dropping onto his knees along with head, puking out a lot of blood. "Argggh ugh uh." Humphrey spit out more blood, making a lake out of it.

"HUMPHREY" Kate screamed as tears began rolling down her cheeks. They heard a truck rolling in the parking lot and Kate noticed that it was her dad's. He slid into a stop once he got a glimpse of her through the window. He got out of the truck and began firing at the zombies' head. "Kate, come on let's get moving" he yelled trying his best to talk to her through the window.

Kate nodded her head, letting him know as he began focusing killing them off one by one with a AR 15. "Go, go with your dad" said Humphrey smiling at Kate. "But-"

"There's no time. Garth, please take care of her." Garth nodded his head as he tried to hold his tears back, knowing that this was the beginning of the end. Eve began smashing the window with the butt of the Glock 22 pistol. "Kate come on" she said and noticed Humphrey. "Humphrey..." She looked down at his hand and noticed that he got bit.

Eve knew what will happened as she closed her eyes and looked down. "Kate, just go."

"No never."

"JUST GO!" Garth immediately grabbed her and began to pulled her away from him when he noticed that the desk that was blocking the door started to move and about to be broken. "HUMPHREY NOOOOOOOOO" Kate screamed as she was getting dragged away.

Humphrey looked at her with a smile as he put his hoodie on, and Kate froze when she got a glimpse of his blue eyes turning to turquoise before fading away completely. He lowered his head and he went limp. Garth put her in the truck and they drove off with Kate staring at Humphrey's death.

Back at the school with Humphrey, the door fell down with zombies falling on top of it before standing up and walked away. The bitten hand of Humphrey started to move. His fingers curled in as the veins showing all over his body. He lifted his head up with his teeth showing and his bloodshot eyes went plain white.

 **2 years later.**

Two years past by since the apocalypse began. Zombies evolved with in a year. Common ones are known as walkers. The athletes or built wolves known as runners, or fighters. Body builders are known as brutes. Uhh, wolves with big belly are known as bloaters. Singers are known as Screamers. And the most dangerous of them all is armored. They're usually in the swat team or the marines, but when it comes to citizens. They are equipped with hard shiny skin.

Doctors and Scientists discovered a virus inside them. A virus or a disease known as DNA Tumor. AKA DNA Cancer. A disease that affects the dna and affects other people by biting them.

Kate and her family, including Garth's traveled to the United States since it's loaded with supplies and good places. For Humphrey, he roamed along the side of the road of route 66. What zombie type is he? A walker.

A truck blew past him and the door opened up with bunch of guys wearing black armor and masked. They headed towards the zombified Humphrey and began tangling him up with chains. One of them began to duct tape his mouth as he growled at them. They brought him in the truck before closing the door and turning around to go the opposite direction where Humphrey was heading. They approached to a small mountain with a small tree.

The driver hit a small hidden button, revealing ten numbers and putting in the codes. The doors began to open and they drove in as the doors closed behind them.

They parked in, and brought Humphrey into the lab and set him on top of the water tank, cuffing him up.

"It's been fifty years since I've been working on a cure on cancer. Now for the world's history, we are going to developed a biological weapon that is alive" said the old scientist. He then pressed the button that brought Humphrey underwater with five mechanical syringes. "I hope this works."

The syringes entered Humphrey's body and for the first time in history, he reacted to pain. The syringes dig deeper into his bones as they watched him shaking under the water. "Regeneration, check. Strength, check. Speed, check. Cure...check" the female scientist announced. They brought out a Defibrillator and shocked him, bringing him back to life.

The old scientist smiled. "He's designed to kill the undead, and return them back to a normal state."

Humphrey's eyes opened, revealing turquoise eyes that is waiting to go back to sky blue.

"He's gone rogue."

 **BEST. ZOMBIE. MOVIE. EVEEER! Now there's no sex scenes. The reason why it's rated M is because I'm going to put goriest shit ever. Ya hear me. THIS STORY IS BEYOND THE GODS. FUCK YEAH! Now this story will be my third one on my working on progress story list thingmachiger. As you guys know, Anthros and Wolves will be on hold due to me writing down ideas for it. Or the plot on ma journal. Anyways, you guys may noticed several parts of this story come from a movie and two Anime. What do you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, MOCK DEM RAVENS. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	2. First Mission of the Day

A city that is surrounded by huge walls with 50 cals M2 Browning machine guns set on the top of the walls. A city filled with many survivors. The last ones that are alive in their species.

A tan female wolf with white underbelly was walking down the side walk to the academy, where she is getting introduced to her first mission of the day. She was looking down at the picture of her and the gray wolf right next to her. Humphrey.

Kate knew that he was dead, and she knew she could come across to meet him as a zombie. She didn't know what to do. He's the only one that she couldn't kill if she is out there. Without a doubt, she knew her first mission is to go outside the walls. After walking for quite a while, she made it to the academy and was sitting in the classroom with all the other students who is eighteen or nineteen.

Kate looked over at Garth who was hanging out with Lilly. Garth broke up with her since he realized how much Humphrey meant for her. Even though Humphrey is a zombie, Garth is willing to help her to find a scientist and bring him back to normal.

Although they already have a scientist, but they all said that they can't cure DNA Tumor. They all think that this might be an evolution to wolfman kinds, but there is no evidence to prove that, so they're assuming it's a disease. The reason why it's called DNA Tumor is because it is affecting the DNA and they tried everything to cure it, but nothing happened.

"Alright guys, class has started" said the teacher and everyone sits down. "Alright, so you've already know what are you're going to do today. The walkers, abnormals or bolters, runners whatever you wanna called them. Bloaters, Armored and Brutes are not invincible. Once you shoot them on the head, they will go down instantly. Now for Armored, you need to shoot multiple time son the head or if you have a 50 cal weapon in your hand. Your main objective is to loot the mall and the hospital. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" they all said at the same time.

"Good. Now go get ready."

They all stood up and leave the classroom. They went to the barracks and began to load up their weapons. Kate grabbed the M4 with M60v CCO sight, foregrip and a silencer. She looked over at Garth and Lilly. Garth is loading up an MK11 with an ACOG sight and Lilly is loading up a Tec 9.

Everyone equipped them with a silencer on.

"Are we ready to go" the teacher asked.

"Yes sir" they all replied.

"Alright, let's move out." They all got into the cargo van or the six wheeler truck before sped off outside of the walls.

* * *

After driving for forty five minutes, they arrived at the mall while the other group went to the hospital. They all got out of the truck and Kate was the first one who lead the group.

She led them to the mall entrance before they heard a scream. Kate, Lilly, Garth, Scar, Claws. Hutch, Cando, Shakey, Mooch, Salty, Sweets, and Candy all looked to their left and saw a man holding the right of his neck as it pours blood into his hand.

He was limping towards him. Kate looked down and saw nothing. She assumed that he was in pain very badly.

"H-Help me" he whimpered. Kate was about to walk over to him until Garth put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he shook his head. Out of nowhere, a abnormal zombie just tripped right behind him from running. It crawled back up before jumped on the wounded man, and bit on the other side of the guy's neck. They both fell down to the floor, and the zombie starts to shake his head side to side, ripping his flesh off and his arteries.

Walkers were right behind him and they start tearing his back, grabbing the kidneys, intestines, and all the other organs. One zombie just ripped the guy's balls off and ate it. Kate let out a sighed as the abnormal looked up to her and let out a roar.

Kate raised her rifle and shoot him in the head as the others began finishing them off. Kate looked down at the victim who is now dead.

"Rest in peace" she said before shooting him in the head.

They continue walking to the entrance before checking on the door to see if its open. Garth looked inside and saw nobody except blood.

"Alright guys, let's be careful" he said. The others nodded their head, and the door was actually open. They slid through the entrance before going to the main hall. They walked through slowly and carefully, watching every corners. Usually big places will be filled with zombies, but it happened sometimes.

Whatever is hiding in this place could be dangerous. Bloaters, Armored, Brutes are, but other people are more dangerous than them. They are desperate to survive. They will steal anything that they come across, and there are no police. The world that they live in, is a free world. Meaning that they can do whatever they want.

Other than that, Kate and her group didn't notice that there are fresh signs like dead body with blood still pouring out of it. No bites or tears, just holes; which means that the Bandits or other survivors are here with them.

* * *

A zombie dropped by the side of the road and Humphrey was looking at his hand.

"What the heck am I" Humphrey asked himself. He was tired of himself asking that question. He just shrugged it off and began walking to the city. What he didn't know is the zombie that dropped by the side of the road starts twitching. It got up with its eyes, injures turning to normal before following Humphrey along with the others that have the same experience.

 **OH SHIT. OH SHIT. I told you it's gonna be the best zombie movie ever XD. Im assuming you guys are cringing in your seats when that scene where the guy got his balls ripped off. Yeah, that fucking happened in dead rising game, and I feel like it's realistic. So, most of you guys are like requesting me to write more Alpha and Omega high school stories because I'm the best from your guys' opinions. I mean, Im happy to make more of them, but I gotta you know...turn it to an anime thing where Humphrey meets Kate when she's a vampire and he went to a vampire school. Or if you guys read Student's Dream with a new trailer where the whole school have powers. Yeah, I gotta turn it to an anime thing, I can't make the same stuff about Humphrey and Kate studying, go to parties, dramas and all the high school stereotypes, except fighting. Gotta turn it to an anime thing cause why not. Anime have so many ideas anyways. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker, and I'm about to enter a holiday with New years...AHHHHH! UGH THAT HURT SO MUCH! We'll see you on the next flight guys. Cut the cameras cut the cameras.**


	3. Shady Survivors

**Be sure to check out my new story guys!**

Kate was walking through the furniture shop in the mall, slowly and steady. When there's a zombie apocalypse, you need to be on high alert every where you go. Kate checked every corner of the store. She then start to smell something that she is familiar before. It smells like...raw metal. Blood. She turn around the corner and saw a mutilated corpse.

It was missing the lower half of his body along with its legs, intestines are everywhere, and its whole face is cleaned off; showing the skull. Kate was grossed out.

She decided to bash its skull before it becomes one of them. She raised her rifle up in the air before bashing it with the stock of her rifle. Garth and Lilly heard the commotion and decided to check it out. They enter the furniture store and saw Kate panting. They looked down and saw the corpse.

Lilly laid her head on Garth's chest as Garth wrapped his arm around her. Kate looked at them.

"Let's keep searching" she said. Garth nodded his head and they followed Kate right behind her. As they were following her, they heard clinging sounds and then a pop.

"What the heck was that" Lilly whispered.

"That sounds like someone opening a soda can" Garth whispered back. Kate peeked around the corner and saw a lonely survivor, drinking a soft drink. She looked back at Lilly and Garth.

"There is a survivor" she said.

"Is he lonely" Lilly asked.

"He looks like it but we know that he's not alone."

Then, they heard a scream from upstairs. They didn't waste anytime and rushed upstairs before running into a wolf pointing a deagle at Kate's face.

"Put your weapon down" he said to her. Kate looked at Garth who nodded his head. They all let go of their weapons as they landed on the ground. The survivor smiled as he looked down at Kate's breasts then looking at her face.

"What's your name pretty lady" he said walking around her. Kate doesn't like what he is doing.

"I'm not telling you."

"Well I'll force you then." Garth growled before sending a punch to his face. It knocked his gun off and Garth sent another punch. The wolf growled before grabbing Garth's punch and sent a knee strike to his abs. Garth gagged in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"Next time if you do that again. I will kill you" he threatened. Lilly went up to Garth and helped him up. Kate just looked at the guy. "Well in that case. My name is James. We'll protect you from now on."

Kate just shook her head. She had no idea what to do in this situation.

* * *

Humphrey was strolling through the destroyed commercial area. He kept looking at his hands before looking at the bite wound, which is not there anymore. He was very confused. At first, he was bitten and forced Kate to leave him alone and now he's back. He looked at the destruction of the city. It was bad than he imagined.

When Humphrey reached the intersection, he heard someone whimpering in pain.

"Somebody help" someone screamed. Humphrey looked to his right and saw a couple. A male was holding the female in his arm, crying along with her. He looked down and saw her right calf was bitten off. Humphrey began to approached them slowly as possible.

From the looks of it, the male have white fur with brown eyes and the female has dark purple fur with green eyes.

The male looked up and saw a figure walking towards him. With in seconds, he grabbed his model 459 pistol and aimed it at Humphrey.

"Stay away" he cried. Humphrey just raised his hands up.

"It's okay I won't hurt you guys" he replied. The male lowered his pistol down and Humphrey took a look on the wound. He knows that she will be turning into a zombie. Humphrey opened his mouth and let a clear liquid onto her wound. The male watched her wound slowly sealing the opening up. He looked at Humphrey.

"What are you?"

"I've been asking the same question. I just don't know what am I" Humphrey explained looking at his hands again. The male looked closely at his eyes. Humphrey's eyes had no pupils, but his iris color is still there.

He remembered every zombies had white eyes with no iris and pupils.

"Well if it's okay if we come with you" he asked knowing it's a good decision. Humphrey nodded his head as they all stood up.

"Okay, you see those guys right behind me" Humphrey asked. The male looked over his shoulders and saw eight figures with its normal eye color.

"Yeah. Why?"

"They're like me and we don't actually need a weapon."

"Oh. Well my names is John, and this is Sara" he introduced himself and his girl.

"My names Humphrey. I used to be a zombie one time, but now I'm like this" he explained his story. John began to think before looking at him.

"Is there a possible chance that a scientist might have done it to you?"

"Yeah actually. I don't know what's his name, but he died because of old age." John feel saddened about this. A hero dies and led his way to the other person to save his life, and then become a hero.

John smiled.

"Well at least he died as a hero." Humphrey smiled.

"So, shall we get going" Humphrey asked them. John looked at Sara who nodded her head.

"Yeah" John answered looking at him. Humphrey smiled before walking to a direction where a huge wall began to appeared in the distance. John and Sara followed him, and little did they know. They are walking towards the mall; Where Kate and her group is and a horde of zombies are heading that way as well.

 **Little bit of a rush, but it's okay. I'm guessing this story will end at Chapter 20 or 25 something like that. Like I said, every story has an ending. And I'm going through this just based on the title actually. Soo go check out my new story. I've been writing a lot of chapters for that story because I've been watching Dragon Ball Super Broly for the tenth time and boosted my brain up. I can't help it lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens. LEAD THE FUCKING WOLF PACK and we'll see you guys at the next flight.**


	4. Hero

Kate was strolling through the streets while having her group behind her. Kate was watching every corner until she heard a groaned. She look to her left and saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look on him, and it was Humphrey, slowly walking towards her. She gasped before dropping onto her knees.

"H-H-Humphrey" she stuttered. When he came closer, Kate can see his bloody mouth and that wound he got on his hand.

"H-Humphrey" she called his name again. With in seconds, he started charging at her.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHH" Kate screamed as she jumped up. She looked around the room. Kate was sleeping in a bed store. When she looked around, she saw someone sitting at the entrance of the store. It was the same man who greeted her with a pistol against her head.

"Hey don't scream like that beautiful" he said smiling. Kate sighed before pushing him out of the way. She continue walking around the mall until she saw her group sitting at the lounge area before walking towards them

"Hey guys" she greeted them.

"Oh hey Kate, how's your sleep" Lilly asked.

"It...was bad. It's even worse when that guy is standing at the front of the store that I was sleeping in."

"I'm assuming you had a nightmare about Humphrey" Lilly asked another question. Kate nodded her head before looking down. She always had a nightmare about Humphrey. Kate can handle other zombies, but not Humphrey.

"How long are we gonna be stuck here" Sweets asked.

"I don't know, but I had a sneaky suspicious about these guys" Candy replied. Kate looked around. She saw every hall way is getting patrolled by those group. She didn't like it at all, especially when they took away their weapons.

"We need to find a way out like seriously. We need to get back to our base" Garth commanded.

"True, but the problem is that we don't know where they put it" Hutch added in. Kate continue looking around. She might of think that they are keeping their weapons in the security room. The problem to get passed that is guards and the pass code on the door. If they can't find it, who knows where could it be? Kate continue to look around the room until she heard someone screamed.

"HEY, THE HORDE IS COMING!" Everyone stood up. They began running towards the main entrance of the wall to see men building a barricade. Kate looked over the edge of the barricade and saw a huge horde of zombies. What made her fear the worst is that there are armored zombies pushing through the crowds.

"We should be safe here" said the man who pointed a gun at Kate in the beginning.

"Copy that Henry" said the other. Kate smiled. Now she knows his name.

"Hey Henry" she called out for him. Henry looked at her before smiling.

"I see you find out my name. It sounds sexy when you do it." Kate rolled her eyes before glaring at him.

"Where is our weapon" she asked.

"Say that again" he teased her.

"Where is our weapon" she asked it again. Henry motioned her to follow him and Kate did. They went upstairs and Kate kept her guards up in case he did anything to her. She watched every move that he makes and soon enough, he led her to the bed store.

"What is this" she asked curiously. Henry smiled before grabbing her by the hips and pushed her towards the bed.

"I'm going to make love with you" he said seductively. He then launch forward and was on top of Kate. "Come on baby. Show me the good stuff." Kate held him by his shoulders, trying to push him off but he was too heavy and too strong.

"He-" Henry covered her mouth. He then licked his lips with lust in his eyes. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned it above her head.

"Dinner time" he said moving his mouth towards her shirt. Kate whimpered as she let out some tears.

"RAAAA!" One of the armored zombie broke through the barricade.

"RUN AHHH!" One of the zombie bite him on his shoulder as he drop his shotgun. Garth quickly picked it up and they all ran upstairs. Gunshots are echoing the building like crazy. Kate stared at Henry while crying. He ripped Kate's shirts off, revealing her bra.

"Finally." Kate screamed and kicked him right on his balls. Henry yelped and began rolling around. Kate jumped up from the bed and began running towards the entrance. She grabbed a white sweater that was lying on the floor before putting it on. When she got out, all the lights went out and screams were everywhere in the building.

"Guys here!" They all looked behind their shoulders and saw Candy and Sweets carrying the weapons that they had in their arms. They both dropped the weapons onto the ground and they all picked their own weapons up. As they began loading up their weapons, Garth was the first one who fired his shotgun at the first zombies in his sight.

It blew its brain out and only knocked several zombies down before they got up. Kate got her M4 loaded up and was about to fire at the zombies until she heard a click. She looked to her right and saw Henry pointing his deagle at her. Kate pointed her M$ at him and began to pull the trigger, but nothing comes out of the barrel nor did it make a sound.

Kate unload her clip and saw that it was empty. Henry smiled before he grunted.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. His other arm was holding his chest. He began to groaned in pain before dropping his pistol while still holding his chest. Blood began to pour out of his mouth and his shirt began to stained red in the middle. Henry began to whined in pain and they all heard flesh ripping into pieces.

The middle of his shirt began to tear apart and they could see hands inside of his body tearing it in half. Then, his body split in half. Organs and bones began flying to the right and to the left, leaving a blood mist and a figure inside of it. The figure began to look up at the ceiling and let out a blood curling roar.

Henry's men look at the figure.

"It's a screamer" they all yelled at the same time before they start shooting at him. The figure then fall to the ground before rising up on its feet.

"What" Sweets asked looking at the figure.

"It's healing" Lilly added in. Henry's men just dropped their weapons before running off into a random direction where they can get out of the building.

"KATE WATCH OUT" Lilly yelled. Kate looked to her left and saw an armored zombie launching itself towards her. Kate didn't have time to react. It was too late. She closed her eyes and waited to see what will happened, but nothing did. Kate opened her eyes and saw a hand pushing the armored back towards the crowds.

"A zombie attacking another one" Hutch asked in confused. The armored got back on its feet. The mysterious zombie then punched the armored's face, breaking the hard skin into pieces.

"I've never seen a living thing regenerating its injury in my own eyes' said Garth watching its hand healed back completely. It slowly began approaching to the zombie. It grabbed its head and took a bite on its face before dropping it onto the ground. The figure slowly approaching the other zombies and began attacking them by biting their flesh off.

Kate looked down where the figure took them down and saw all of them started to move. It rises back up with their injuries started to healed. Kate looked in their eyes and realized that their not plain white anymore. She can actually see colors in their eyes. Just the iris, but there is no any signs of them regaining their pupils.

"So, what should we call them" Cando asked.

"I have no idea, but it seems they had no intention to attack us" Hutch replied to him.

"Are you guys okay" said an unfamiliar voice. They all turned around to see two people. One is a male and the other is a female.

"Yeah we're fine. Who are you" Kate asked.

"I'm John and this is Sera" John introduced himself.

"I'm Kate, and this is...well never mind about the introduction. We'll do that later" said Kate when she remembered the situation that is going on around here.

"How did you guys get in" Lilly asked.

"Oh we came in with Humphrey who is apparently attacking the zombies" John answered her question. Kate widened her eyes. She slowly dropped her rifle to the ground before slowly looking at John.

"W-Wait, say that again" she asked stuttering a bit.

"Well I said that we came in with Humphrey who is apparently attacking them" John repeated his statement. Kate looked at the mysterious figure. When he began approaching to the sun rays, she got a full view on him. The familiar clothes, the familiar fur and the eyes that she will never forget.

"H-Humphrey?"

 **OH MY LORD IT'S HAPPENING. OH MY FUCKING COLUMBUS DAY! I hope that cliffhanger hurts mwuhahahahaha. Call 911 if you need to. So, I'm thinking about starting a new Alpha and Omega high school story since you guys love it so fucking much. I've just got started planning for this story, so there will be no trailer until next Sunday or Saturday. Hope you guys are excited because it's gonna be different. Much different that no one can think of except me :D. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. And don't celebrate President's Day cause no one cares about Donald Trump. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	5. Reunited

Kate watched Humphrey fighting off other zombies. She started to focus on his hand where he was bitten. There were no signs of his injury, but there was dry blood on his sleeve from the bite in the beginning.

"W-What...What happened" asked Kate.

"I don't know, but it seems cool though" John replied. They watched Humphrey dodged every attack the zombies make. Even though he looked like a zombie in the non-infected people, they don't look the same when it comes across to the zombie's view. Humphrey grabbed one of their arms and bite it before pushing them away.

"It looks like he's infecting them' said Lilly.

"Yeah, what the hell actually happened to him" Kate asked once again. Then, they heard something banging the door right behind them. They all turned around and aim their weapons at the direction where the sound is coming from. Within seconds, the door busted open with dust exploding everywhere. Kate and her group coughed and walked backwards to avoid the dust.

They waited for the dust to ease off and when it did, it revealed a large bulky figure standing above six feet tall. From shoulder to shoulder, it was about three feet wide wearing swat's armor.

Kate widened her eyes and knew what kind of zombie is that.

"BRUTE" she yelled, and they all started shooting at it. Bullets bounced off from the armor and the brute started pounding its fist onto the ground. Humphrey heard the commotion from upstairs.

He let out a loud blood-curling scream and pointed at the brute. All the zombies that Humphrey infected looked at the brute and came charging at him. They all run upstairs and run around Kate and her group. They all jumped in the air and began tackling the brute down. The brute roared and try to get a handful one of them.

They start tearing its armor off before going for the bite. The brute starts twitching as the venom runs through its veins. Humphrey looked at the horde and pointed at them, commanding his army to take them down. They all jumped down and start charging at them. It's like they came from World War Z by crawling through the screen.

Kate and the group watched Humphrey in awe as they finish off the last zombie before turning into one of them. Kate was amazed by this. Humphrey was supposed to be a zombie, but he's attacking the other and infecting them with their eye colors.

She was also amazed that Humphrey can control the unknown infected whenever he needs to. Whatever happened to him had her eager to know about his story.

Humphrey sighed before looking up where Kate is. Kate didn't change. She's still beautiful as ever and Humphrey loves it. He walked towards the stairs before walking up. Kate stand at the top of the stairs and watched him. Garth raised his weapon a little bit just in case if anything happens. Humphrey saw what Garth was doing. He stopped half way up the stairs and stared at Kate. He then smiled at her.

"Hey Kate" he said. Kate widened her eyes. "I know it's kind of shocking to see me talking and not normal like the others that you've just saw. But, I feel alive. I feel strange, but I'm glad to be alive." When Humphrey said that, Kate's lips started to quiver. Her amber eyes was drowning in tears.

Kate slowly made a smile on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran down the stairs and jumped into Humphrey's arms. Humphrey was surprised by this. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as Kate let out her feelings ever since the apocalypse started for a long time.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to face you if you weren't the way you are right now. I...I don't know what will I do if you were just a zombie. I'm so happy that you're not anymore" Kate sobbed. Humphrey smiled widely and continue to hug her.

"It's okay Kate. I'm right here okay. I'm right here" he repeated. Kate dug her head into Humphrey's chest and they both stayed there to enjoy their reunion. Garth and Lilly watched them in awe and feel really happy to see Humphrey again, restoring Kate's happiness.

Garth lowered his weapon down. Kate and Humphrey broke the embrace with her wiping the tears off of her face.

"So what happened" she asked happily as ever.

"Well I was taken by an old scientist and told me that I am the cure" said Humphrey and Kate widened her eyes.

"Wait they say you're the cure" she asked. Humphrey nodded his head and Kate had the biggest smile on her face. "So you're telling me that you're the cure by attacking other zombies and turned them into one of your kind? So, what does that mean? Do they have a chance or a transformation that they will turn back to normal?"

"Mmmm basically" Humphrey replied.

"Oh my god. I guess we don't need a scientist then. We've already got what we want for the world. Dad will be extremely happy to see you" said Kate.

"I'm sure he will." Humphrey looked up at the group. Most of them went to his school. "Hey guys."

"Hey Humphrey" said Garth while the others waved at him. Kate and Humphrey start walking up the stairs and Garth began to smile. "I don't know what to say but...thank you for saving our tails."

"No problem" Humphrey replied. "Let's get out of here." They all walked where Humphrey came from and walked out of the building. Kate grabbed Humphrey's hand and lead towards him where the truck was parked. When they got there, the truck was gone.

Kate growled and slammed her gun to the ground.

"Damn it, those fucking people" she said.

"Well what do we do" Hutch asked.

"I got the radio, so we can call the other group and picked us up" said Candy.

"Alright go for it" Kate commanded. Candy brought her radio out and began calling them.

"Okay."

"We need to find a place to sleep" said Humphrey. Everyone nodded their head and decided to go to the roof top of the mall. Little did they know is that there is a lonely screamer roaming around the parking lot at the back of the mall.

 **Short chapter, but good af. I had to rush this because today I went to see the avengers endgame. It's fucking good, but sadly it is the last avenger movie. GOD DAMN IT CAN YOU GUYS PUT GALACTUS IN THE SERIES. WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HIM FOR SO GOD DAMN LONG FOR HIM TO FIGHT THE AVENGERS. I heard that he's gonna be in the post credit scene but nope. Thanos isn't the final boss, GALACTUS IS. Anyway enough with my rampage about the fake post credit rumor scene, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker, be a raven. Mock dem ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. AND GO TALK TO THE DEVELOPERS ABOUT GALACTUS!**


	6. A Day To Enjoy

Humphrey looked at his right hand. He looked the same as before, but he felt so much different. Humphrey squeeze his right hand, and saw bright green veins and pure muscles behind it.

"Humphrey" a voice called out to him. Humphrey looked behind him and saw Kate standing at the entrance of the furniture store. She was leaning against the door frame, looking at Humphrey lovely. Humphrey smiled brightly.

"What's up Kate" he asked facing towards her. Kate smiled and began walking towards him. Humphrey noticed that she didn't have her rifle over her shoulder. "Hey Kate, where's your rifle?"

"Oh it's in the lobby with the other group" she said walking towards him.

"Well you need it just in case something's go wrong" he replied to her as Kate sat down by him with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I have you though." Humphrey sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to do against armored zombies then" Humphrey asked himself. Kate then put her hand on his shoulder and Humphrey smiled. It reminded him when Humphrey had to comfort Kate, and she always hugs him every time. He started to get the same fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"I know you can fight them off Humphrey. You do know what you can do besides biting, and making them turn into your own army right?" Humphrey thought about it. He remembered he can command them, and turned the zombies into one of his own kind. He knew he can regenerate his wounds, and regenerate people's wound from bite marks to avoid turning into a zombie, but he was curious what he can do.

Humphrey got a feeling he can do more than that, but it seems it's not at the right time.

"Well I'm not too sure." Kate smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Humphrey started to blushed and had no idea what to do in this situation. He then heard Kate sniffing. Without hesitation, Humphrey looked at Kate only to find her crying her eyes out.

"Kate are you alright?" Kate didn't respond. Instead she wrapped her arms around Humphrey's body and cried onto his shoulder.

"It's...I-It's been two years ever since the a-apocalypse is here. I still have dreams of you g-getting bitten...and leaving you behind" she sobbed. Humphrey slowly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry Kate. That's in the past. You have me right now, and that moment is not happening again. You hear me." Kate nodded her head and they decided to stay there, letting Kate softly cried onto his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio are in the gaming store, playing games on the big screen. They stole it from the Electronic store, but they don't care. No cops, no employees, it's a free world. They were playing 2k, and we're having fun with it. It's not their first time in two years playing games, but it is their first time stealing a game and a TV.

On the rooftop, Hutch and Cando were watching over the streets. They saw nothing other than just several walkers walking around. Some are finishing eating up the dead bodies, while others are still roaming around.

No one cares about the walkers. They're slow, and kind of useless. Hutch and Cando only cared about the special ones.

"Wonder if there is a survivor in those buildings" said Cando.

"As much as I hate to say it, there's probably none of them. They're smart enough to avoid tight spaces anyway" Hutch replied to him.

"Yeah you're right" he said. "So, I've saw something interesting happening earlier." Hutch looked at him curiously and lowered his rifle down.

"Really? What happened" he asked. Cando started laughing and looked at Hutch.

"Hutch are you stupid? I saw the look on your eyes when you looked at Claws." Hutch started blushing and Cando continue to laugh at his reaction.

"Yeah shut up. We still need to do our job anyway" he said and Cando stopped laughing.

"Right" he said.

Kate and Humphrey walked out of the store, and Humphrey stopped walking and looked up at the sky. The sun was still there and it was high in the sky. Humphrey was surprised to see birds flying around.

"Humphrey" Kate called out. Humphrey looked at her beautiful eyes and she was smiling. "Come on, let's get going."

"Alright." Humphrey followed her downstairs and went to the lobby. When they arrived, the group were having their time drinking sodas, and eating food that they found around the mall. Kate looked around and noticed that someone is missing.

"Where's Lilly and Garth" she asked them.

"Oh they decided to go on a date soo..." Candy replied to her. Kate smiled and wished it would be a double date, but she has to admit her feelings to Humphrey first.

Little did they know that they were on a date at the bed mattress store.

* * *

Lilly moaned as she kissed Garth on the lips passionately. One of her leg is on his hips, and she can feel Garth's erection through his pants. Garth had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his other was grasping Lilly's perfect sized breast. He was humping her slightly, trying to turn her on and want her to go crazy.

"Do you have the condom" Lilly asked breaking the kiss. Garth grabbed it from his pocket and lifted up in the air, making Lilly smiled. She pushed Garth on the bed and began unzipping his pants.

"Hey slow down there girl" Garth suggested playfully, but Lilly responded him with a growl. She pulled his pants down, and looked at her glorious toy. Lilly began to drooled before wrapping her hand around his cock. Garth grunted by her cold touch.

He looked at her eyes and all he can see is her dilated pupils. Garth widened his eyes to see Lilly's seductive smile. She licked her lips, and began devouring Garth's penis without hesitation. Garth moaned loudly and put his hand on Lilly's head. She began bobbing her head up and down with her tongue wrapping around his dick.

"Yes...Keep going Lilly" he said to her. Lilly smiled and continue doing her job. Garth laid his head back with a goofy smile on his face. He remember Lilly's first time doing this, and she was scared what will he think about her performance. Right now, she's going all out on him.

He looked at Lilly who had her eyes closed and swiftly sucking his log. Lilly stopped her performance and slowly letting Garth's dick go. She licked his tip and licked her lips. Garth smiled and wanted to give her pussy a taste, but Lilly stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Not today Garth, no more foreplay this time. It's time for you to get fucked" she said. Garth smiled, but slowly disappeared when he heard Lilly's statement.

"Wait what?" Lilly smiled seductively.

"You heard me. You're gonna get fucked." Lilly slowly climbing up on his body, dragging her tongue all the way up to his lips. "You better scream like a girl big boy. It will turned me on if you do so." Garth's jaws dropped. He had never seen a girl acted like this. Not even when he was watching porn.

Lilly widened her smiled. She took the condom out of Garth's and ripped it open. She put it around Garth's dick before slamming her hips down. She felt his cock pierce her vagina and she almost screamed in pleasure. Garth grunted in pleasure. He put his hands on Lilly's hips and watched her as she took off her shirt and then her bra.

Garth panted as he stared at Lilly's breasts. Without hesitation, he latched on one of her breast and start playing with them. Lilly moaned happily. The feeling of him nibbling on her nipples, and his tongue coating all around her breasts is so good that Lilly shoved Garth to the bed, breaking the contact and Lilly squealed. She looked at her boyfriend hungrily before moving her hips up and down.

Garth gasped at the sudden movement and grasp her ass cheeks. Lilly smiled before moving up to his ears.

"You better act like a girl in bed Garth. If you don't, your hips are going to get demolished. Do you understand" she explained. Lilly gasped at the feeling of Garth's dick throbbed in her vagina. Garth wished he can cum just by hearing Lilly's sexy threats.

Lilly growled and start increasing her pace. Her pussy started to create more liquids, making loud wet slapping sounds. Garth moaned and tightened up his grip, but that's not gonna drive Lilly into a pleasure coma. She grabbed Garth's throat and began riding him harshly.

Garth can tell Lilly is holding her scream. She was growling, and locked her jaws in showing her teeth. Lilly closed her eyes. She tried her hardest not to scream Garth's name out, but the fact that she wanted him to moan crazily and scream like a girl drives her crazy. She opened her eyes and pinned his body with hers.

It looked like she was riding a motorcycle and Garth was turned on what he saw behind her shoulders. Her ass is going up and down with Lilly's beautiful eyes staring at his. Lilly had enough. She grabbed Garth's shoulders, and bit lightly on Garth's neck before riding him in a speed of light.

Then, Garth switched her position and now she was the one who was lying on the bed. Garth smiled at her.

"Your turn" he said before giving her a powerful thrust. Lilly screamed out, making him smiling evilly. "Yeah that's what I need to hear." And with that, he gave her a powerful thrust and continue doing it, hearing Lilly's beautiful moans and scream. He looked down and saw how wet Lilly is. Garth increased his pace and tightened his grip around her hips. He shook the bed and shook her body, making her juicy breasts bouncing back and forth.

"Yeah you like that my love. You can't stopped me. You can't stopped the almighty Garth." Lilly moaned loudly as she held onto the bed mattress digging her claws into it.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipping him over.

"You're so done" she said moving her hips up and down. When she made contact with his hips, she started moving her hips in circles. It made Garth screamed in pleasure. "Yes...More...oh god." They wasted no time and start pounding at each other.

"Lilly...oh god I'm so close."

"Me too Garth...oh god yes...please keep going. Don't stop please. O-Oh shit...Garth...G-Garth! GAH...GARTH" Lilly screamed as she released her climax. Garth groaned how warmed it is around his dick. He smiled before finishing off with three powerful thrust. Lilly screamed out in pleasure. Garth's cock started to vibrate inside of her before releasing his semen in the condom.

Lilly continued to screamed out and shivered how warm his seeds are. She collapsed on top of him before smiling their faces off. Lilly lifted her hips and moaned when she felt Garth's cock exiting out of her. She grabbed the condom and looked at it lovely. The condom was covered with Lilly's cum and inside of it was Garth's cum.

It was oozing out of the entrance and Lilly decided to share her dirty idea.

"Garth. Do you want to clean off the condom while I cleaned off on the inside" she asked him. Garth smiled and nodded his head. Lilly smiled and put it between them as they start cleaning the condom.

* * *

Hutch looked over the parking lot and saw nothing. He was about to move his gaze away till he saw something moving behind a crashed vehicle. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, and a slow moving zombie with a flesh-less jaws and ripped cheeks moving around the vehicle. Hutch widened his eyes and was about to yell out in distress, but the zombie had great eye sight and saw him on the rooftop. It let out a screamed and at the same time, Hutch screamed out its name at his group.

"SCREAMER!"

 **Oh my sweaty balls. A SCREAMER! Well it's been a long time since I updated this story lol. My bad for the wait. Um next story that will be updated is Fight For Our Love. I know I said I was going to update Anthros and Wolves, but I need time to catch it up. Don't worry, I will updated it after Fight For Our Love. I promise okay. I will chop my arm off and sell it if I didn't updated it. Anyway, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys at the next flight.**


	7. The Pitcher

Humphrey's ear twitched when he heard someone scream. Actually two of them.

"What's wrong Humphrey" Kate asked curiously.

"I heard something. It sounded like two screams. I can't tell but we need to get ready" he said feeling something's about to happen. Kate nodded her head, and she grabbed her weapon and loaded up. Hutch ran downstairs along with Cando panting.

"We have a screamer outside" he said. Humphrey widened his eyes before zooming down the stairs. He stopped running and looked at Hutch.

"Where is it" Humphrey asked impatiently.

"At the right side of the building" Hutch replied. Humphrey ran towards the door. He jumped over the barricade, and busted through the one of the glass that the horde didn't break. He turned right and stopped when he saw a huge horde, bigger than the last one. He saw hundreds of runners charging towards him. Humphrey immediately looked at the screamer, and began running towards him.

He tackled the screamer to the ground and started biting its face off. He then stood up and began running back. He knew that he can take out all of them, but he worried about Kate and the others the most.

"Guys go up to the roof and help me out" he said. Kate and the others nodded their head. They ran up the stairs to the roof, and looked through the parking lot.

Humphrey stood out in the opening as the screamer turned into one of his own kind. Humphrey looked up at the sky and let out a powerful roar.

"What's he doing" Kate asked aiming her rifle at the horde.

"I think he's calling his horde" said Garth pointing at the opposite direction. They looked, and saw them climbing over objects such as buildings and vehicles. Humphrey started charging at them and that was a sign to attack.

"FIRE" Kate yelled and they all pulled the triggers. The bullets began piercing through the heads, and bodies. Humphrey tackled one of them down and bit their face off.

The waves of zombies continue to enter the event. The more Humphrey attacked, the more of his kind rises from the ground. They continue attacking until Humphrey looked at the last one.

He smiled and began charging at him. While he was charging, Kate was looking at the zombie through her scope. She then widened her eyes when she saw something new. There was something in his hands. He looks like a zombie, but he was ready to do something. Something crazy. He raises his arm up in the air before throwing a rock at Humphrey. Humphrey widened his eyes and the rock landed a punch on his chest.

It knocked him back, and Kate gasped in shocked. The zombie looked at the rock pile right next to him.

He grabbed a big one and crushed it in his hands. He looked at the rest before throwing the rest at them like a shotgun.

"What kind of a zombie is that" Lilly asked.

"I don't know" Kate responded. Humphrey stood on his feet and watch his own horde rushing towards the last standing alive. He looked around to find another way to get to him. He then looked at Kate who was worried about him.

"Shoot his arms Kate" he yelled. Kate nodded her head and aimed her rifle at his arms. She aimed at his shoulder and began shooting at it. It caught his guard off, and Humphrey took his chance to tackle him down. He holds his shoulder before biting his neck and ripping it into pieces. He stood up and walked away from the corpse.

Kate smiled and lowered her rifle down. Humphrey looked up and smiled her, but Kate widened her smile. Then, they heard a roaring sound of a truck.

 **Short chapter but for a reason is because I wanna give out a quick announcement. I am on my way to Antarctica Oceans for college work. I will be gone for two weeks, and I won't have time to update any of the stories, but in some other time I will make progress on a chapter so. Sorry for the short chapter. I just thought that I need to slow down for this story and won't have time to think any other ideas for now. Uh the next story that will be updated is Abnormal, Five Alphas One omega etc. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. See you in two weeks.**


End file.
